


A Broken Web

by EtheralMoon



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Avengers after Spider-Man, Avengers vs Spider-Man, Blood Magic, Child Abuse, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Elemental Magic, Homeless Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Injury, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Medical stuff, Not A Fix-It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Relationships in the future?, Serious Injuries, Soul Stone (Marvel), idk wtf i'm doing, might become a series?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtheralMoon/pseuds/EtheralMoon
Summary: Peter Parker is alone in this world, or so he keeps telling himself. After May died his world came crashing down, but there are people who want to help.The Avengers have been tasked by Director Fury himself with finding out who Spider-Man is, by any means necessary.I do not own anything pertaining to MarvelI do own my OC's
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Bruce Banner, Peter Parker & Clint Barton, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Vision, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	1. The Death Of May Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you all are doing well, even if we are in the middle of the corona virus and everything. Just a quick warning, this is my first fanfic, so sorry in advance. If you all have any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment. Hopefully you like this :)

It started off as a normal day, he went to school, talked to his friends - Ned, MJ, and Zephyr -, got harassed by Flash, and went out on patrol as Spider-man. His Aunt had asked him to pick up some groceries before he came home. It was after he got home that things started to go downhill.

Peter had already changed out of his costume and was walking towards the apartment with the groceries she had asked him to pick up. He knocked his feet on the bottom of the door and waited for his Aunt to come to the door, as his hands were full.

 _Odd_ he thought as he set down some things to grab his key out of his pocket. After unlocking the door, he picked everything back up and walked inside.

"Aunt May, I'm home!" He announced, walking towards the kitchen with a frown. His aunt should be home, but she wasn't answering him. He set the bags down on the island counter and walked to the fridge to pour himself something to drink. That was when he saw Aunt May laying on the floor.

"Oh my god, AUNT MAY! Are you ok?" he practically screamed, already starting to panic. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to call 911, almost dropping it several times before actually dialing the number.

"911, what's your emergency?" a lady said on the other end of the line, sounding nice.

"Um, my Aunt, she needs help, she's on the floor and I don't know what to do and.." Peter responded, starting to cry when he realized he didn't feel a pulse.

"OK, calm down, everything is going to be ok," the lady responded, sounding concerned, "Tell me the address and I'll send an ambulance"

)#(####)#(

The next few hours were just a blur that he barely remembered. He must have told her the address, because he remembered several people walking into the room to his Aunt. He remembered someone putting a hand on his shoulder and saying something, but he was too out of it to notice. Somehow he ended up at the police station, and that was when the numb feeling started to fade. 

"Why am I here?" Peter asked, still feeling numb, but starting to regain his senses. The officer closest to him looked at him with pity before walking over to sit down next to him.

"Hey, Peter right?" the officer asked. Peter nodded, not saying anything. "I'm Officer Bradley, and, well, it appears your Aunt had a heart attack, and unfortunately, she's not with us anymore," said, sounded like he was babying Peter. If he was his normal self, he would have said, 'I'm 15, not 5', but today he wasn't his normal self.

"So she's dead," Peter responded, hearing just how broken he sounded.

"Sadly, yes. I know what it's like to lose a loved one, it's hard, but you can rebuild yourself eventually. You just have to keep moving forward. Social Services will be here in half an hour to determine where exactly you're going next," Officer Bradly said with a lot of understanding. 

Peter felt so many things, anger at Officer Bradley for acting so normal, an overwhelming wave of sadness over his Aunt's death, fear for what was going to happen next. Suddenly he felt the urge to leave, to run. It was too crowded here. Peter started to get up, ready to leave, to run away from everything, but he then felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him back, and pulling him back onto the bench. He turned and looked into Officer Bradley's dark eyes, which were full of understanding

"You can't just run away from your problems," Officer Bradley said softly.

Peter wanted to scream at him, to let him know just how much pain he was in. He wanted to put on his suit and go out, where he could take his mind off of his problems and do some good for the city. He wanted to let loose all of the pain, the sadness, the anger, because he didn't want to hold it in any longer. He started sobbing again.

)#(####)#(

"Hello Peter, my name is Patricia. I'll be your CPS Agent, just let me know if you need anything, ok?" She looked at him, seeming to want a response, but he really wasn't in the mood. He saw her smile become more forced when she seemed to realize that she wasn't going to get one.

"So it seems that your Aunt was the last living kin that you had, so you're going to have to be put in the foster system. Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds, we will find the perfect family for you," she said, continuing on what seemed like her typical speech that she gave everyone. "In fact, I've already contacted someone who I think you will like..."

)#(####)#(

Apparently, his foster parent’s name was Eddie, but something about him felt off the instant they met. He could feel the sense of dread hanging in the room when he walked through the door into the house with Patricia. They had already gone back to the apartment and picked up his things, along with a few photos. He had managed to sneak a few important things that he was sure Patricia wouldn’t want him to take, like his Aunt’s phone, the wad of cash that she kept stashed in her dresser, anything of value from her purse, a few knick knacks that had good memories linked to them that he was Not going to let go of, and of course, his Spider-man gear. At the time, he was hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. Apparently everything that they didn’t take would be put in a storage locker, but he wanted to make sure he had everything of importance. 

Standing there in the little hallway that led to the kitchen and living room, he felt another wave of grief wash over him. He wasn’t living with his Aunt anymore.

“Hey Peter, I’m Eddie, and I’m sure we will be getting to know each other well soon,” Eddie said with a smile that Peter could easily see through. “I’m looking forward to it. Addison will show you the room that you will be staying in, considering you two will be sharing a room.”

“Go ahead without us Peter,” Patricia said, “We need to finish filling out some paperwork.”

Addison led him upstairs to their room, which had two beds squished into the corners, with a table between the two beds. There was a window beside one of the beds, which had some folded blankets on it, leading Peter to assume it was his bed. Peter threw his stuff onto the bed before sitting down.

“So, Addison, how do you like it here?” I asked, watching the younger boy grow more uncomfortable at the question. “Addison?”

“It’s fine I guess,” Addison said quietly, his eyes facing the floor. Peter decided not to push the fact that Addison’s reaction didn’t lead him to think everything was “fine.” 

“So who else lives here? I noticed several pairs of eyes when I walked in” Peter said, trying to change the subject that Addison obviously didn’t want to talk about. He could see that Addison appreciated it, as his posture relaxed and opened up a bit more.

“Well, there is Violet, Megan, Miley, Nate and Blair. Violet is 11, like me, and Miley is 10. They share the room down the hall. There is also Nate and Blair, who also share a room. Blair is 8, and Nate will also be 8 next week. Megan is 13, and she is now the only one with a bedroom to herself.” said Addison

“Cool,” Peter responded. He could hear Patricia putting the paperwork into her briefcase downstairs due to his enhanced hearing. A few seconds after that he could hear two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. Addison seemed to immediately clam up after he heard them. Not soon after, Patricia peeked her head in the door.

“Just let me know if you need anything, ok?” Patricia said, with Eddie hovering in the doorway next to her. Peter nodded back to her, not really wanting to talk. After that she left, leaving him there with Addison.

)#(####)#(

The funeral was on Saturday, and the weather was perfect, sunny with only a few clouds in the sky, Aunt May’s favorite weather. While he almost wished that it was a cold, rainy day to represent how he was feeling, he knew that his aunt would have liked it, despite the small problem of being dead of course. Many of his Aunt’s friends showed up, along with his friends and their parents. Several of her co-workers from the hospital also showed up, showing just how much of an amazing person she was. Everyone loved her.

He thought that he would have stopped crying by now, but the tears kept flowing. Ned, MJ and Zephyr were standing by him, also looking rather distraught. She had been extremely supportive of all of them. She had been a role model for all of them. For MJ she was the kind of person she aimed to be; a strong, independent woman who didn’t take any shit. For Ned, she was like a second mother, helping him however she could. For Zephyr, she helped and encouraged him to go into the medical field, going as far as to show him many things. Eventually he would have to give a little speech, but he was not prepared for it, he never would be. How could he say goodbye to the last living member of his family. Why did he have to carry such a curse?

“May was a lot of things to us. She was an Aunt, a mother, a role model, a friend, a supporter. She enjoyed helping people so much, that was what drove her to become a nurse. She was a true optimist. She was a rock that remained steady, even if it felt like your life was becoming a hurricane. No matter what, she was there. May will be missed, greatly.” Peter said before turning, looking at the casket as it was lowered into the ground.

“I’ll always miss you Aunt May” he whispered, feeling the hot tears streaming down his cheeks before he walked off, away from the attention of everyone. He was a mess, but what could you expect from him, all of his family was dead now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of the first chapter folks! Please feel free to leave a comment below if you have any suggestions or advice for me. Don't forget to stay safe out there!


	2. Sometimes Bad Things Happen To Good People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning before you all start reading the new chapter I just posted, there is another POV. Sorry that I've been slow to post so far. Hopefully you all like it!

As quietly as possible, Peter dropped down onto the fire escape so he could open the window to his and Addison’s room. It wasn’t like before when he had a room to himself and he could easily enter through the window, not having to worry about her seeing him when he returned from patrol. He had Addison now, and he couldn’t let him know. Getting out earlier had been easy because he had been able to use the front door, but Eddie had a strict curfew, and if he was caught, well, it wouldn’t help him much.

Peter slowly lifted the window, watching Addison to make sure he was still asleep before sliding in. He set his bag down at the end of the bed with the rest of his school stuff, as he would be putting everything in it tomorrow. It was strange to know that he wouldn’t be coming home to Aunt May tomorrow, well, today actually considering it was 2:36, after school. His friends had been texting him, but he hadn’t responded yet, considering the funeral just happened, he wasn’t prepared to.

With a sigh he fell back onto the bed, feeling the darkness envelop him almost immediately after his head hit the pillow.

)#(####)#(

Peter had woken up late, as usual. He barely had time to grab an apple from the kitchen before he was running into an nearby alley to change into the suit so he could web sling his way to school. 

Peter finally reached the building near his school that he normally changed on, running later than usual as the new place was further away than Aunt May’s apartment. He dropped down into the alley gracefully before sprinting towards the doors.

He barely made it into class before the bell rang, plopping down into his seat feeling exhausted. His Spider-Man & life balance was still pretty skewed, with Spider-Man taking priority the vast majority most of the time, even if it meant operating with little sleep. He pulled the apple out of his bag, earning the ‘seriously’ look from Zephyr, who sat next to him. Peter knew Ned would have chewed him out if he had noticed that was all he had brought, but luckily he was too focused on whatever the teacher was saying. He then noticed that Zephyr had managed to slide a fiber bar onto his desk without him noticing. Peter mouthed ‘thank you’ to him, earning a ‘whatever’ look in return. 

That was simply how Zephyr was, practically completely silent unless around friends, and even then, he communicated with his facial expressions and body language a lot. Peter could understand that though, as he still was trying to open up more, but today all he wanted to do was stay behind his walls like Zephyr.

)#(####)#(

“Peter, why did you ignore my texts?” MJ said before sitting down at their table for lunch, the last one to join them. “I mean, I was worried about you, and you didn’t respond at all.”

“Yeah, I know things are rough for you right now, but we are here to support you, and we can’t do that if you don’t let us in.” Ned said right when Peter was about to answer MJ.

“Look, I’m just dealing with stuff right now, ok? I just didn’t exactly feel like talking yesterday.” Peter responded.

“Fair, I understand it’s hard to deal with not having someone,” Zephyr said, “or any other stuff that may come with it.” MJ made eye contact with Zephyr when he said the last part, both of them sharing a slight smile, confusing Peter and Ned.

“And what exactly was that?” Peter responded, calling them out on whatever that was.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Peter.” Zephyr said with a smile. Peter laughed at that, because when they first met, Zephyr didn’t do stuff like that when they first met. He was glad that Zephyr was able to let down his walls when around them.

)#(####)#(

Peter’s was sitting on the roof of an apartment building, looking over the city. The police scanner started crackling and Peter jumped up, ready to swing to wherever he was needed.

 _”We have a hostage situation at the bank”_ the scanner sputtered, _”we need backup”_.

Peter arrived at the bank within a few minutes. He slipped through the back door before quietly crawling across the ceiling in the back room.

“Look, we want the money, and we want it now. So you can either get it to us, or some lives might be cut abruptly short” said one man into a phone. Peter counted 7 men armed with guns, and 13 captives. “I don’t care that you need more time, we want the money now” the same man said, looking angry. Peter crawled across the ceiling, preparing to drop down drop down and take out the captors when he heard a gasp. Looking down he realized it was a little boy who looked like he was about to say something. Peter quickly put a finger up to his mouth to show that he needed to be quiet, but it was too late. 

“We told you to stay here and be quiet, is that too much to ask?” a different captor said, turning around and pointing the gun at the kids head. Peter immediately shot a web at it and pulled it towards him.

“You do realize it’s quite rude to threaten a kid like that, right?” Peter quipped before leaping down onto another one of the captors, quickly knocking him into the wall and webbing him there before jumping over the spray of bullets heading his way, his spidey sense going haywire. One of them managed to grade the bottom of his foot, easily tearing through the suit. He inwardly cursed as it flared with pain before disarming and webbing up another 3 captors. Peter had to shoot a web onto his foot to keep it from bleeding out onto the floor, as he didn’t want to leave any evidence that could lead back to him before taking out the remaining.

“Useless, useless, useless!!” the man who had the phone snarled, “Can’t you people get anything done right?” Peter had just managed to web another guy to the floor when his sense flared. He quickly performed a backflip over the bullets that were flying towards him, landing on the leader, finally disarming and webbing him to the floor like the rest of his crew.

“Thank you Spider-Man!” the little boy said,running forward to give him a hug, looking really happy while the woman next to him, who he assumed to be the boys mother, looked like she was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

“No problem, but I think your mom wants you back with her,” he said after giving the little boy the hug he wanted before running to the front doors, flinging them open and shooting a web before flinging over the wall of cops outside the bank.

)#(####)#(

Due to being out on patrol, Peter got back to Eddie’s house later than he was supposed to.

“You think you can just get away with that you little brat?” Peter heard along with a loud crash as he walked in the door. He saw Megan mouth “He’s drunk” at the top of the stairs, looking scared. Peter darted into the kitchen and saw Eddie about to hit Addison. Peter grabbed Eddie’s arm before he could hit him.

“You stupid little brat.” Eddie said, his words slightly slurred, before throwing a punch at Peter.

“Addison, go upstairs now.” Peter said, ducking beneath the first few punches before one hit him in the stomach, causing him to double over. He probably could have dodged it, but he didn’t want to risk revealing his powers. The sound of Addison's footsteps running up the stairs distracted him after he managed to get back up, then getting pushed to the floor by Eddie. He screamed in agony as the glass fragments he fell onto dug into his skin.

“Don't get involved in things that don’t pertain to you” Eddie snarled at Peter before walking over to the table and taking another long gulp of his beer.

Peter managed to get up and walk up the stairs before collapsing face first on the bed. When Addison saw his back, he got Megan.

“Hey Peter… Oh my god.” Megan said as she walked into the room. The next few minutes were a blur, with Addison and Megan pulling glass out of his back while he laid there in agony before darkness pulled him under.

)#(####)#( Zephyr

When Zephyr got into first period, the first thing he noticed was Peter. Well, more specifically, that something was wrong with him. Peter’s posture was off, and it seemed like his back was in pain.

“Hey, Peter, you good?” Zephyr asked, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Yes, perfect” Peter responded. Zephyr knew he was lying, he could feel the pain radiating from Peter. He could feel some kind of foreign objects embedded within his back. Zephyr didn’t know how to tell Peter he knew that something was wrong without revealing his abilities.

By the end of the Day, Zephyr had devised a plan. He would confront Peter before he left school. Zephyr waited by the back door, knowing Peter ould be coming that way. Soon Peter came around the corner.

“I know something is wrong, and you can’t hide it Peter. Just tell me and I can help you.” Zephyr said, knowing there was a hint of desperation and a lot of worry in his voice, “You can tell me anything you know.” Peter’s face looked conflicted.

“Fine, I fell onto some glass, ok?” Peter said, obviously not wanting to talk much about it. Zephyr could tell he wasn’t telling him everything, but

“Show me” Zephyr responded, pulling Peter into the bathroom and into a stall. Peter reluctantly pulled off his shirt, showing him his back.

“Shit, this isn’t good,” Zephyr said, noticing several things wrong already.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, looking back over his shoulder.

“What, besides there being glass still in your back? It looks like you are getting an infection. We need to get you to a hospital.” Zephyr responded, extremely worried.

“No, I can’t go to a hospital” Peter said, his posture suddenly going stiff and rigid. Zephyr internally debated whether or not to reveal his secrets before deciding his friends health meant more than the potential repercussions.

“Fine, but you will let me help you. Put your shirt back on and come on.” Zephyr said, picking up both of their bags, not wanting more damage to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. I'm working on the next chapter already, so hopefully it will be up in a soon, but spring break is basically over for me, so it might take more time as I have a ton of school assignments that I'll need to do.


	3. The Sanctus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but the next chapter is finally out! Hope you all like the chapter :)

)#(####)#( Zephyr

Zephyr was a mess. He had already texted MJ saying that Peter was going to find out about the Sanctus, but it wasn’t MJ he was worried about, it was Peter. How would Peter react when he found out that Zephyr was keeping secrets. Sure, the Sanctus wasn’t anything bad, if anything, it was good, but when he found out about his abilities, what then?

“Zephyr!” Peter said.

“Sorry, what?” Zephyr responded, realizing that he had zoned out of the conversation.

“Where are we going? We passed your house several blocks back,” Peter said, looking worried.

“Don’t worry I’m not taking you to a hospital or anything, which you should be going to anyways,” Zephyr said, glaring at Peter, “but I’m doing what I said I was going to do.” Zephyr pulled a keychain out of his pocket as they approached an abandoned warehouse. 

“Why are we here Zephyr?” Peter asked, confused.

“Come in and I’ll explain,” Zephyr responded, unlocking the door and pulling it open and stepping inside. He flipped the switch to turn on the lights, which revealed the examination room/office with several doors to Peter.

“Why is all of this stuff here?” Peter asked, clearly getting more confused as he got further into it.

“Me and MJ run this clinic of sorts. We started it last year, after school started back up. Ever since we have been helping people who can’t afford to get the help that they need.” Zephyr said while gathering the necessary supplies to get the glass out of Peter’s back. “Now, take off your shirt and lay down on the observation table.” 

“I… I... I don’t know about this,” Peter said unsteadily, looking scared.

“Look, I understand that you feel uncomfortable about this,” Zephyr said, “but we need to get the glass out of your back before things get worse.” Peter reluctantly pulled off his shirt and laid down on the table.

“ _Senso nullum dolorem _” Zephyr muttered while waving his hand over Peter’s back in order to ease the pain before starting to sing an ancient song in a long forgotten language to put Peter to sleep. He felt Peter’s muscles loosening beneath his hands. After that, he picked up the scalpel, using his other hand to sense where the glass was before getting started on removing it.__

__)#(####)#( Peter_ _

__That was strange, like, _really _strange. Before Peter fell asleep, he had heard Zephyr mumble something before his back seemed to go numb. After that, it felt as if he had been lulled to sleep by Zephyr singing something he couldn’t understand. So, it was strange. He was still laying on the examination table, so he got off, surprised to feel practically no pain and rather well rested. Peter didn’t know how long he had been there and was currently alone in the room, so he got up and took a closer look at everything, as he hadn’t seen much before he ended up asleep.___ _

____Looking around, he saw that it looked basically like a doctors office, but with more space and shelves everywhere. Deciding to look behind the doors, he walked to the closest of the four doors, but not the exit. It revealed a supply closet, which contained more shelves with bandages and what looked like a fridge with a glass door on it labeled “Hazardous Substances, keep closed.” Peter then left the closet, going to the other door near it. That room looked like a library, most of the walls covered in shelves full of books and other items. Walking further into the room revealed several windows on one wall, with an open spot with symbols beside one of the bookshelves nearby. They lit the room rather well, as he was able to read, well, look at the books on the table in the center of the room. Peter couldn’t read several of them, as they seemed to be written in a different language. The room felt quite homey, giving off a relaxing vibe._ _ _ _

____Peter decided to look for Zephyr, which led him to the third door. When he opened it, it revealed a hallway which he walked down, following the sound of somebody’s voice, which appeared to be singing _Its Time _by Imagine Dragons. He eventually got to the end of the hallway, which led to a huge room, which looked like the warehouse part of the building. Curtains and beds lined the walls. Most of the curtains were up against the wall, leaving the empty beds completely exposed, but some had the curtains closed.___ _ _ _

______Peter quickly found the man singing the song by Imagine Dragons in one of the closed curtain areas. Well, it was mostly closed, but the front was open so he was able to see inside. He was surprised to find them sitting on a bed beside a little girl, holding her hand. Even more surprisingly, he was wearing a gold domino mask which didn’t do a very good job of making his face unrecognizable, as its design left a lot of his face exposed. The girl seemed to have fallen asleep a bit before he finished singing. The man released her hand before standing up and quietly telling the woman nearby to let her sleep for a bit and then she would be good to go home before handing her a bottle along with a paper with instructions. She thanked him before he turned to head out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, I was wondering if you knew where my friend is,” Peter asked quietly, not wanting to wake the girl. The man looked back at the sleeping girl before motioning for Peter to follow him, pulling the curtain shut before leaving. They ended up in the examination room again before the man turned around to face Peter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Zephyr?” Peter asked, confused. He was currently looking at Zephyr with the mask in his hand, his face entirely different._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know you're probably confused, but the mask is enchanted” Zephyr said, looking nervous._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? How? I don’t understand” Peter responded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I… I did a favor for somebody and they made it for me. MJ also has one. The masks basically just make our face look different as long as we are wearing them. We also go by different names while wearing them. I go by Asa and MJ goes by Althea. It’s good for keeping our identities secret considering this place isn’t exactly legal.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What? You're breaking the law?” Peter responded, his voice rising, getting worried at this point_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No! Well, technically yes,” Zephyr responded, looking like he didn’t know what to say exactly, “but we aren’t hurting anyone! It’s just that we haven’t gone through with inspections and that this place technically hasn’t been approved to actually do all the things we do here, plus the government doesn’t know it exists, so, yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh…” Peter said, unsure of how to react to that, leaving them in silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I managed to get all of the glass out of your back, and it seems to be healing well. I went ahead and took the liberty of applying some of this salve to your back to prevent an infection and help it heal,” Zephyr said, looking like he was just trying to fill the silence, picking up and handing Peter a small glass container. “You are going to need to apply this to your back for the next several days, but otherwise you should be fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks” Peter said, taking the glass container and putting it in his bag, which he had left beside the table before heading towards the door to get back to Eddie’s place before the mandatory curfew._ _ _ _ _ _

______“By the way,” Zephyr said as Peter was about to step outside, “I know you're not telling me everything, but if you need help you can call me or come here. I really don’t mind.” Peter could only nod in return before walking out. He knew Zephyr would probably be a mess due to his lack of response throughout the entire ordeal, but he was still processing everything, plus, how was he supposed to respond? He couldn’t really get mad at Zephyr and MJ for hiding this from him, Peter and Ned were keeping secrets too._ _ _ _ _ _

______……………._ _ _ _ _ _

______He walked up to the door of the house, taking a deep breath before opening the door, immediately regretting not going through the window on the fire escape._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re late boy,” Eddie growled. Peter stayed silent, knowing that saying anything would just rile Eddie up more. His spidey sense flared before he felt Eddie’s hand slapping him across the face, knocking him to the floor.  
“You’re worthless, and nobody wants a stupid boy like you,” Eddie continued, kicking Peter’s side. Eddie continued for what felt like an eternity, telling him how much of a failure he was, how his life was pointless and so much more, all while kicking Peter, who had instinctively curled into a ball at this point. By the time it stopped and Eddie walked away, Peter felt pain all over. He was almost sure he had a cracked rib and he could feel the blood flowing down his face from his nose. Peter decided to try to get up, but ended up falling to the floor on the first attempt. He managed to get up the stairs with the assistance of the railing, leaning on the walls the rest of the way to his and Addison’s room before collapsing onto the bed, too exhausted to go out Spiderman-ing and fell asleep shortly after._ _ _ _ _ _

______)#(####)#( Meanwhile, at Avengers Tower…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sir, Steve has requested your presence has been requested in the conference room.” said FRIDAY, the AI that had taken the place of JARVIS in the tower after Ultron and Vision happened._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, tell Steve that I’m busy at the moment and am not able to come to his team meeting or whatever” Tony responded, still working on the upgrades for his suit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sir, I urge you to get up there. It seems that you have an incoming transmission from Director Fury.” Tony sighed before setting down his tools and heading towards the conference room.  
He walked in to see Fury’s face already up on the screen, with Steve and the rest of the gang sitting at the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nice of you to finally join us Stark” Steve said with his typical ‘i'm disappointed’ tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, whatever” Tony mumbled back, already regretting not grabbing a coffee on the way up. He couldn’t remember how long it was since he last slept, and he could feel the effects of his last cup wearing off._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your next mission is to find out who this ‘Spider-Man’ is,” Fury said, “we don’t have much information on him, but everything we have is in the file we just sent you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why exactly do we need to figure out who this Spiderling is? Isn’t this more along the lines of your thing, you being the super spy and all?” Tony responded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why I’m making you do this doesn’t matter. You have your mission, now complete it. Fury out.” he said, the screen going dark immediately after. The team sat in silence for a few seconds, several of them glaring at Tony._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! If you want to see what Zephyr/Asa's mask looks like, use this link, https://i.pinimg.com/originals/99/82/cb/9982cbe8fad0131dff34a3d1e7728898.jpg
> 
> If you want to see what MJ/Althea's mask looks like, use this link,  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRsKRPrkBNtYVP4j7YLkklckhi437-MtgZg4Qog3-KkbmkzHOJF&usqp=CAU


End file.
